Lothoaven
Lothoaven is an Egyptian military commander from 2637 to 2580 BC, he was famous for his campaigns against Numidia, Libya and Sicily, and his great military victories at Az-Zuwitina, Dove Mertino and Benghazi. He was a part of a great and respected noble family in Egpyt, granting him his political and military office. Early life Being born in a well known noble family, Lothoaven received as common in that time an excellent education, Horsemanship and archery, in his childhood he did enjoy reading books more than playing with other kids outside Entering the military At his teenage, Lothoaven did join the army carrying supply baggages to the front, he was fascinated by war stories told from the prespective of a soldier, and decided to learn sword play until he excelles at it, being ambitious as he always was, during the time of only 2 years, his skills increased dramatically. Bravery, wisdom and strenght were noted at him as a common soldier, promoting him more and more for 2 reasons, the first being his noble origins and the second being a courageous soldier. The commander of the Egyptian army Taking the position After the death of Totmos at his way back for natural causes, Dagt did choose Lothoaven to be his successor, with the additinal rank of being his son's advisor. Expanding the army Unlike his predecessors, Lothoaven beleived in a multi national army due to the benefits of taking the advantages of the mercenary's strong points, he also have built 2 stables at Memphis and Jerusalem to expand his cavarly corp with the invention of the saddle, but he is more known for the creation of the immortal corp The army at his reign The army reached it heighest of greatness and power housing: * 60,000 infantry * 6,000 light infantry * 7000 Numidian cavarly * 12,000 scythians * 4,000 Anatolian auxilaries * 2,500 Immortals * 2,000 Aeolian horse archer mercenarirs * 3,000 Jewish auxilaries * 600 Chariots * 7,500 Greek mercenaries * 10,000 Egyptian archers * 6,000 Nubian Spears and milita The Numidian campaign Wanting to unite Numidia after the pointless civil war, Lothoaven leaded a campaign to subjicate those tribes, with an army 10,000 strong,he faced a tribal army under the Command of Venhard, showing tactical genius, Lothoaven defeated this force and have started to plunder the tribes that opposes leaving them at one option wich is surrender. The Libyan Campaign After the success of the previous campaign, Lothoaven gathered a huge force the winter of 2589 BC, directly leading the force, his first military encounter was at Az-Zwitina, crushing the Libyans thanks to his far superior infantry, demoralising the Libyan war effort, but the tribes weren't willing the give up, so they gather the biggest army Libya has ever seen at the size of 80,000, they were eventually crushed against at the battle of Sandgramium, taking 50,000 casaulties, while the rest have just surrendered, celebrating this great victory, Lothoaven founded the city of Misratah. The Sicilian campaign The ambitous commnder launches an expedition to Sicily, while easily colonising Malta, he did facecourageous resistance from Sicily, under the ambushes, raids and guerilla warfare. At the battle of Dove Merino,a Sicilian force of 3,000 ambushed the Egyptian collumn, the battle was going to be the first loss of his career but that wasn't the case thanks to his command and cavarly. Sustaining losses, Lothoaven knows that he can't subjecate Sicily right now due to his small army, so he created a trading port and city known as the city of Egyptacause. Death The reasons for his death is unknown,but historians think the primary reason of his death is poison, he was mummified and buried in Memphis at the tombstone of heroes. Movies * The Pharoah * Emperor of the sand Category:Charachters